Turbo's Return
by schweetz88
Summary: Based after A New World. One day while Felix is exploring in the Minecraft game program on the Laptop that his, Ralph's and Vanellope's new home, he run's into trouble. Big trouble. Rated M for Sexual, Violent and Possible Trigger Warning.


Author's Note: This fic is based after A New World and In It Felix has taken the opportunity to explore The Minecraft game program on the Laptop where they live and while he's exploring a young villager seems to need his help. Also in this I gave Turbo the power to change into whoever he wants whenever he wants as long as he absorbed their data first, kinda a side effect of The Cy-Bug programing. I wrote this because I wanted to prove to my pal IZZY-CHAN13 that I can write something other than cute and cuddly-ness.** This story lives up to it's M rating due to situations of Sexual and Moral nature. There is sexual assault and torture in this. It gets bloody as well, so if you prefer not to see this you know where the back button is.**

Disclaimer: Wreck It Ralph and all it's characters belong to Disney.

Felix wandered into the darkened room after the small child who had requested his help…he suddenly couldn't fight the feeling that something was very wrong…it was quiet too quiet…

"Um…Are y'all alright kiddo?" Felix asked shouting into the darkness as he turned around, suddenly his heart dropped when he saw a familiar silhouette in the doorway instead of the little girls.

"It can't be…" He gasped scared.

"Oh, yes it can..." whispered the figure harshly as he slammed the door shut behind himself and began to wander over. "It's been a long time hasn't it …Fix-It?" The harsh voice carried on as he stopped and glared at the fix it man evilly.

"Turbo!" Felix growled quickly grabbing his hammer from his belt. "I won't let you get away with whatever it is you're planning!" Felix yelled lunging at the evil racer in anger.

Suddenly Felix felt himself being yanked backwards by something that had wrapped around his shoulders and wrists; he'd been yanked backwards so fast that he'd dropped his hammer.

"Ah ah ah…Fix-It you shouldn't run with tools it's dangerous." Turbo said calmly walking over and picking up the golden tool before tossing it over his shoulder carelessly.

"Hey...my hammer!" Felix gasped in shock.

"You can have that back once I'm thru with you." Turbo chuckled evilly.

"I don't need it to give you such a wallop that you'll need a complete character redesign!" Felix hissed out trying to kick at the racer in vain.

"Oh, please Felix…don't make me laugh…" Turbo chuckled shoving the fix it man's work boot covered feet away from his face. "You're at my complete mercy now." He whispered seductively making Felix shiver in fear as he grabbed the fix it man's chin and forced him to meet his eyes.

"And if I were you I'd stop struggling against those Nerd's Rope snakes…" Turbo chuckled as he watched Felix panic slightly. "If you make them angry they will bite or worse…strangle you." Turbo then let out a full on laugh as Felix's face went white with horror.

"That's right, Fix-It…these are a lot less docile then their Laffy Taffy cousins…" Turbo smirked patting a snake on the head.

"I've grown quite fond of using these in my search to find you, Ralph and that annoying little glitch!" Turbo shouted suddenly a lot less calm, roughly grabbing ahold of Felix's blue work shirt collar in anger.

"You better leave Ralph alone…and Vanellope is not a glitch!" Felix shouted angrily without thinking.  
Suddenly Turbo's hand collided with Felix's cheek and knocked his head back roughly.

"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN ME...FIX-IT!" Turbo shouted furious now as he grabbed Felix by the collar again. "DO YOU NOT REALIZE THE SITUATION YOU'RE IN?!" He yelled throwing the fix it man against the wall roughly enough to have Felix's bang head against it.

"No I realize…" Felix whispered breathing heavily as he struggled to sit up. "I'm just not afraid of you, Turbo." Felix said defiantly as he glared up at his torturer.

"Not afraid huh, Felix?" Turbo asked harshly as he strode over and kneeled down. "Bad idea…" he whispered darkly as he grabbed Felix's chin again more roughly this time. "You should be." He smirked.

Suddenly the snakes around Felix's wrists tightened their hold so much that they pulled his arms straight out sideways and then there were snakes pulling his legs taut out to the sides as well.

"Ah! Darn it Turbo! What do you think you're doing!?" Felix shouted trying to fight the pain in his arms and legs.

"Anything I want Fix-It dear." Turbo chuckled watching Felix struggle against the restraints. "What did I tell you about struggling?" Turbo whispered glaring.

"BITE HIM!" he shouted at the snakes who obeyed immediately sinking their fangs deep into Felix's arms and legs, leaving visible puncture marks in his forearms and bloodstains in his jeans.

"Augh! ALRIGHT! I'll stop!" Felix shouted very much in pain.

"Good boy, Felix." Turbo chuckled running a hand down one of Felix's pant legs. "Oh my, what's this?" Turbo said gasping fakely as he lifted a blood stained hand to Felix's face.

"You know DAMN well what it is, Turbo!" Felix yelled harshly. He was thru being polite to this jackass.

"My my my…Fix-It…" Turbo tutted sarcastically. "Such language." he whispered sounding dangerously calm.  
"Perhaps...I should...I dunno..." Turbo paced in fake thought before turning to Felix and rubbing his bloodstained hand on Felix's right cheek.

"TEACH YOU A LESSON ABOUT RAISING YOUR VOICE TO ME!" He suddenly shouted backhanding the hero soundly making him yelp loudly in pain.

"Wha...what're you gonna do to me...?" Felix whispered suddenly realizing how vulnerable he was at last.

"Well I could kill you easily fix-it..." Turbo chuckled darkly as he watched his prisoner shiver in fear. "But that'd be way too easy..." he said faking a pout as he walked back up to the fix it man. "And a lot less fun..." he whispered thoughtfully as he let his eyes wander over Felix's lithe body...suddenly his devious mind came to a wonderfully evil conclusion.

'Felix always has been quite attractive…'Turbo thought to himself with an evil smirk spreading on his lips. 'I'm surprised he's been able to hold out this long…and for who…that dirty hog Ralph!' he thought to himself glaring at Felix before striding over to the fix it man.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T?" Turbo shouted suddenly grabbing Felix's shirt roughly.

"Wh-What?" Felix gasped confused by the sudden outburst.

"Dammit, Fix-It!" Turbo shouted suddenly ripping Felix's blue work shirt open and making the buttons fly off before, grabbing the white under-tank next. "Don't play innocent with me!" He said pressing his nose against Felix's angrily.

"I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN LETTING RALPH FUCK YOU!" He screamed ripping Felix's white under-tank down the middle and revealing the fix it man's lithe torso and small stomach.

Turbo took a silent moment to take this sight in before licking his lips. "I just don't get it Fix-It..." Turbo whispered actually sounding hurt for a minute as he put a hand on Felix's bare chest. "How could you just give all this..." he whispered a little harsher as he ran his hand down Felix's chest and stomach before pulling his hand back away.

"...TO HIM!?" He shouted again clenching his fist furiously. "HOW?!" He yelled punching the fix it man hard in the ribs.

"AH!" Felix screamed in pain bending his body in slightly. "You wanna know how?" Felix growled suddenly glaring up at the racer.

"I'LL TELL YOU HOW TURBO!" Felix shouted pissed.

"Because I love him and he loves me!" Felix shouted baring his teeth at the evil racer defiantly. "ITS BECAUSE OF THE LOVE WE SHARE!" Felix yelled glaring at Turbo who just chuckled in response.

"Love huh?" He said grabbing Felix's chin being surprisingly gentle this time. "That'll just make this all the more fun then…" he whispered darkly before pulling the fix it man's lips towards his and crushed them together into a forceful kiss, making Felix whimper in shock.

Turbo then bit down hard on Felix's bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood and make the fix it man gasp in pain, the racer smirked before forcing his tongue into Felix's mouth and using his hand to pull the fix it man's chin closer.  
The kiss went on for a few moments before Turbo pulled away to let Felix breath and so he could take in the sight of the fix it man panting, his lip bleeding, the absolute hatred burning in those usually so cheerful, cerulean blue eyes.

"Oh don't look at me like that Fix-It..." Turbo smirked chuckling at the defiant glare he got for the comment as he leaned in close to the fix it man. "It only turns me on more." Turbo whispered into Felix's ear effectively making the fix it man shiver in fear.

"You're just so delicious looking when you glare at me like that..." Turbo smirked licking his lips.

"Defiance suits you well, Felix." Turbo hissed lustfully as he used a hand to snake down Felix's stomach, to the button on Felix's jeans, before prying them open and unzipping them.

"STOP! Stop please!" Felix suddenly shouted desperately.

"No why should I?!" shouted Turbo annoyed. "You should be grateful that I find you attractive enough not to kill you!" He shouted forcing the fix it man's jeans down around his ankles.

"Please." Felix begged a shaky breath sounding in his voice.

"Dammit Felix." Turbo breathed out frustrated "Don't make me gag you!" He whispered harshly holding up a piece of cloth from Felix's ripped work shirt.

"N-no! I'll do anything please...don't..." Felix gasped panicking at the sight of the cloth.

"Then shut up and keep it down." Turbo growled harshly as he fondled Felix's flaccid member thru the cloth of the boxers he was wearing.

"Nngh!" Felix groaned lowly to himself uncomfortably. 'I hate this!' Felix thought furiously to himself trying to lean as far back as possible.

"Now come on Fix-It don't fight me.." Turbo chuckled using his thumb to massage the clothed tip. "You know this feels good." He smirked feeling the fix it man's member slowly begin to harden in his grip.

"See Felix you're even getting hard from my hand pleasuring you." Turbo laughed softly continuing to massage Felix's boxer covered semi-erection.

"You're not pleasuring me!" Felix hissed irritably. "You're manipulating me!" He shouted angrily his blue eyes holding a threat in them.

"Be that as it may, Fix-It." Turbo chuckled feeling the member in his hand harden fully. "You can't deny your body's reaction." Turbo chuckled suddenly pulling Felix's boxers down to his ankles, revealing the fix it man's fully erect member, which was pressed up against his stomach and had a small bead of precum gathered at the tip which was starting to drip onto his small stomach.

"Shut up, Turbo!" Felix growled out harshly his cheeks flushed with shame. 'Damn him!' He cursed his captor in his head.

"Oh Felix, please don't be cross with me..." Turbo whispered suddenly kneeling in front the fix it man. "I just want to make you feel good." Turbo said taking Felix's member in his hand and leaning his head forward and stuck his tongue out.

Suddenly Felix's voice rang out in a low growl. "Don't you dare..." Felix whispered sounding more furious than ever before.

"Ohh, is that a...threat?" Turbo smirked before chuckling evilly. "How cute." He whispered licking the tip of Felix's leaking member gingerly before suddenly engulfing the whole thing in his mouth and bobbing wildly.

"AH!" Felix let out a surprised yell at the sudden movement. 'Oh god! I hate this...' Felix thought letting a scared whimper escape his lips.

"Oh stop it Fix-It I'm not hurting you!" Turbo reprimanded pulling his mouth off of Felix's member. "SO SHUT UP!" he shouted roughly grabbing Felix's chin.

'Somebody please help..' Felix thought desperately as tears formed in the corners his eyes. "R-Ralphie...save me.." he sobbed out without thinking...

"What did you just say?!" Turbo growled his eyes narrowing dangerously as his grip on Felix's chin tightened painfully.

"N-nothing.." Felix whimpered in pain.

"YOU DARE TO CALL FOR HIM TO SAVE YOU!" Turbo shouted furious now. "FOR THAT FOUL WART HOG!" He screamed throwing Felix's chin to the side.

"You're just not worth it anymore Felix!" Turbo growled menacingly as he took Felix's swollen and aching member in his hand.

"I shouldn't even give you the privilege of coming and just leave now!" He hissed out slowly pumping his hand up and down.

"But you're lucky I'm feeling gracious today.." Turbo said sullenly as he pumped faster and made Felix come in an almost silent yell.

"Ah..Ah..Ungh!" Felix whimpered out at the unwelcome pleasure of his climax being reached, small ribbons of cum covered his stomach and Turbo's hand.

"Are you satisfied now, Fix-It?" Turbo questioned harshly before licking the cum off his hand.

"I didn't...want any of that.." Felix gasped out tiredly watching Turbo walk away to another side of the room and lean over to pick something up.

"Yeah well..." Turbo began speaking very casually as he stopped in front of Felix. "..You got it anyway." He finished speaking harshly as he dropped the items at Felix's feet.

"My tool belt and hammer..." Felix breathed amazed.

"I told you I'd give them back didn't I?!" Turbo hissed glaring at Felix. "COME ON BOY'S!" Turbo shouted suddenly snapping his fingers at the snakes, who immediately obeyed dropping Felix onto the ground with a light thud.

"Don't forget to clean yourself up..." Turbo said harshly, looking down at Felix cringing on the ground in contempt, before he held up a red and white handkerchief for Felix to see.

"..You little harlot!" He sneered throwing the handkerchief in Felix's face and turning to walk away when Felix's voice rang out making him stop.

"You won't get away with this." Felix whispered defiantly as he pulled the handkerchief off his face and threw it down on the ground.

"My dear, Felix, I already have..." Turbo chuckled walking over to the door. "And remember.." he smirked opening the door.

"This isn't over yet…I'll get my revenge on all three of you!" He said darkly before leaving the building with an evil laugh, which echoed until he could no longer be heard.

Felix just sat there, covered in his own blood and semen, tears staining his cheeks and too exhausted to move for what felt like forever.

"Oh god..." Felix muttered to himself his voice and body shaking. "...It's finally over.." he whispered picking up the handkerchief scaredly, when suddenly he heard a loud crashing at the building doors.

"NO! Please just stop...leave me alone!" He shouted, clenching his eyes closed and balling his body back up in fear.

"Felix!" A familiar and comforting voiced called out sounding very worried caused him to open his eyes again cautiously

"R-Ralph..?" Felix whispered nervously "Is it really you?" Felix questioned guarding his body with his arms.

"Felix of course it's me..." Ralph whispered looking concerned. "What happened to you?" he asked looking at the state his lover was in.

"I'm sorry, but how do I know it's really you?" Felix whispered shaking his head.

"Felix...please...look at me…you know me...I would never hurt you." Ralph whispered, tenderly touching Felix's bruised cheek and gazing into the fix it man's cerulean blue eyes. "It's me I promise." He said calmly.

"Oh my...It is you." Felix whispered in relief before throwing his body at the larger man and crying into his chest.

"Ralph I'm so happy to see you." Felix whispered snuggling into Ralph's chest.

"It's all right, Felix." Ralph whispered pulling Felix's body back to look him over again. "My god! Felix you're all bruised and bloody!" He gasped shocked before noticing Felix's pants and boxers around his ankles, as well as the semen staining his stomach. "...And you're covered in semen." Ralph whispered seriously.

"What happened?" He asked his brows furrowing. "Who did this to you, Felix?" Ralph questioned with an angry growl.

"It was Turbo.." Felix confessed sniffling. "...And he molested me..." he whispered suddenly shaking.

"TURBO?" Ralph questioned loudly "What's he doing still alive?!" Ralph asked suddenly suspicious.

"I don't know...but here's proof that he really is alive." Felix spoke up handing the red and white handkerchief to Ralph, who looked at it closely before tucking it away in a pocket.

"That's his alright." Ralph said harshly. "Do you know why he did this to you?" Ralph said thoughtfully as he glanced down at Felix in concern.

"All he said is that he was looking for us so he could exact his revenge on all three of us." Felix whispered shaking.

"Oh Ralph! What're we gonna do?" he asked scared.

"Don't worry, Felix." Ralph whispered pulling his lover in for a comforting embrace. "Whatever it is he's planning he won't get away with it." He said confidently with a serious expression.

"Now c'mon Felix let's go get you cleaned up..." he said watching Felix pull his boxers and jeans back onto his hips and then fasten his tool belt securely. "And bandage up these wounds..." Ralph said glancing at all the gashes, cuts and bruises on Felix's body.

"Oh, alright." Felix said trying to walk, but kept limping from the pain caused by his leg wounds.

"Let me help." Ralph said wincing at the sight before picking the fix it man up gingerly and cradling him lovingly. "Don't worry Felix everything's gonna be alright." He said kissing Felix's forehead, before heading out the doorway and down the pathway.

THE END

Author's Note: I feel absolutely terrible doing all that to Felix. Poor sweetie. **I'm sorry to all who were or might have been offended by the molestation content.** And this is only a one-shot. Read and Review Please.


End file.
